For many decades, efforts have been made to provide means to lift and move patients who are not required by their conditions to remain in bed, as well as handicapped or other disabled persons, from their beds or seatings, to such facilities as toilets and bathtubs, both for their own comfort, as well as to lessen the burden of those, such as nurses and hospital orderlies, who may be charged with attending to the physical needs of such persons. When not so moved when the need requires, such patient or handicapped person must be provided with bed pans, urinating bottles and wash pans in order to keep the patient or other person clean or comfortable.